Girl Next Door
by gleelover2007
Summary: Popular girl Ashley Davies world gets turned upside down when Spencer Carlin moves in next door.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer smiled victoursley as Paula handed her the final box from the U-Haul, she quickly ran into the house and set it down next to the others. She took a deep breath before returning outside to help her brothers move the couch.

"Put the picture there." Paula instructed Arthur as he placed the family portrait near the stairs. Paula smiled at the placement.

"Mom, Glenn said excitedly as he ran down the stairs nearly taking out his dad. "Sorry," he called over his shoulder as he finally came to a stop directly in front of Paula.

Paula looked amused as she waited for her oldest to catch his breath.

"They have a basketball team; it's supposed to be the best in the state of California."

"That's great honey." Paula said as she hugged her son tightly.

Glenn nodded as he ran outside to practice his shooting.

Spencer trotted down the stairs stopping for a moment to study their picture. "Nice placement mom."

Paula grinned, "Right that's what I thought."

Spencer smiled as she walked outside looking for something to do; she nearly had a heart attack when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," the unknown voice said their voice full of humor.

Spencer spun around and was met with the sight of the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies, I live next door." Ashley held her hand out for Spencer to shake.

Spencer finally snapped out of her daze. "I'm Spencer Carlin, "Spencer said as she shook Ashley's hand.

"Where did you move from?" Ashley asked as she set the bag of trash she had in her hand into the trash can.

"Ohio." Spencer answered as she continued to take in Ashley's beauty.

"Oh wow big change then. How do like LA so far?"

Spencer shrugged as she answered, "It's okay so far." She nearly had a heart attack as Ashley gave her a nose crinkling smile.

"It grows on you." Ashley said as she continued to smile at Spencer.

They were interrupted out of their conversation when a tall, dark, and handsome stranger came up behind Ashley and slapped her on the butt, causing her to let out the cutest squeal Spencer ever heard.

"Aiden you scared me." Ashley said as she kissed the boy in front of her.

Spencer looked away; of course she has a boyfriend she thought. A hot one at that.

Ashley finally broke the kiss and looked back towards Spencer, "babe this is Spencer Carlin, she just moved in next door."

Aiden shook her hand, "Aiden Dennison, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Spencer mumbled as she began looking for an escape route."

"Hey why don't you hang out with us tonight?" Ashley said as she giggled when Aiden began kissing her neck.

Spencer nearly gagged, "sure." Spencer mentally kicked herself as she followed the happy couple into Ashley's home.

"So will you be going to King High?" Aiden asked as he took a sip from the soda in front of him.

"My brothers and I start tomorrow," Spencer answered.

"Oh cool how many brothers do you have?" Ashley asked as he cuddled closer to Aiden who put his arm around her.

"I have two," Spencer said as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Sweet do they play any hoops?" Aiden asked.

"My brother Glenn does, I believe he is going to try out tomorrow."

"Nice, I'm the captain, of the team. I will keep my eyes out for him." Aiden said excitedly.

Spencer gave him a small smile. "Thanks he would love that."

"No problem," Aiden replied as he smiled back.

"So do you enjoy cheerleading?" Ashley asked.

Spencer shook her head no, "I'm more into art."

Ashley looked disappointed, "oh I'm captain of the cheerleading team, would have been nice to have a fresh face."

Spencer smiled, "sports and me don't really mix."

Ashley laughed.

Spencer smiled, she enjoyed Ashely's laugh and swore she would do anything she could to be able to hear it again. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. "It's my mom."

"You can have some privacy in the kitchen, third door to the left." Ashley said as she pointed down the hall.

Spencer smiled as she entered the kitchen, and answered her phone. "Hey mom, yeah I'm okay just at our neighbors. Her name is Ashley Davies she goes to King High. Okay yeah sorry I will come right home."

Spencer reemerged from the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Aiden and Ashley making out of the couch. "Umm," she babbled.

Ashley pulled away out of breath, "hey sorry about that, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just forgot I promised my mom I would help unpack." Spencer said as she backed away towards the door.

"Oh okay, well I hope to see you in school tomorrow," Ashley said cheerfully as she opened the door for Spencer.

"It was nice meeting you," Aiden called from the couch.

"You too," Spencer called back; she then gave Ashley a small wave and disappeared into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer took a deep breath as she entered the crowded hallways of King High. She felt so out of place as she took in the sight of all the students around her. She was broken out of her thoughts when a cheerleader ran her over, knocking her books to the floor.

"Watch it," the bitchy cheerleader said as she continued on her way.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up her books. She smiled when she noticed another set of hands lean down to help her; her smiled widened when she saw who it was.

"Sorry about Madison, she can be a bitch sometimes," Ashley told Spencer as she handed her her books.

Spencer smiled as she took the books from Ashley, "It's no big deal.

Ashley smiled back before she was summoned by Madison. She rolled her eyes as she gave Spencer a small wave and ran towards Madison.

Spencer looked watched them go before she looked down at her class schedule.

"Lost?" She heard someone ask behind her. Spencer jumped as she turned around to see a smiling face.

"I'm Chelsea and you have new girl written all over you."

Spencer smiled, "I'm Spencer and yes I am new."

Chelsea laughed as she took Spencer's schedule from her. "Looks like we have a lot of the same classes follow me."

Spencer smiled as she followed Chelsea to their first class. She was grateful to have someone to show her around.

Spencer frowned as she sat by herself at lunch, it seemed everyone had their own groups and she was not welcome in any of them. She perked up when she saw Ashley and Aiden sitting with a group of jocks and cheerleaders. Spencer couldn't help but think Ashley looked really hot in her uniform. Ashley looked up from her food and gave Spencer a small wave before turning her attention back towards the food in front of her.

Spencer waved back, just as Chelsea took a seat across from her.

"You know Ashley Davies?" Chelsea asked as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"She lives next door to me."

Chelsea looked over her shoulder towards the table occupied by the cheerleaders and jocks. "Just be careful," Chelsea warned her.

Spencer looked confused.

"Ashley is the most popular girl at this school. Her and Aiden are the it couple as well. And that Latina is Madison, don't get on her bad side she will destroy you."

Spencer frowned as she took notice of the evil glare Madison was giving her. "Well Ashley is really sweet and so was Aiden."

Chelsea just nodded as she began to eat.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief as she the final bell rang, and she walked outside. She searched the quad for her brother, not finding him she began to walk home.

"Need a ride?" Ashley asked as she pulled up beside Spencer.

Spencer smiled as she crawled in next to Ashley.

"Thanks my brother ditched me."

Ashley smiled, "it's no problem. "So how was your first day?"

Spencer smiled as her mind flashed to Chelsea and what a good friend she was. "It was okay."

Ashley laughed.

Spencer swore to herself then and there she would do anything to hear that beautiful sound again.

"Earth to Spencer," Ashley laughed as she waved her hand in Spencer's face.

Spencer snapped out of her daze and noticed they were in Ashley's driveway. "Sorry what?"

Ashley; laughed again, "I asked if you wanted to hang out."

Spencer smiled, "sure sounds fun."

Spencer followed Ashley into the kitchen listening to her talk about cheerleading and what new cheers they were planning to do.

"I know it sounds stupid but I really love cheer."

Spencer smiled, "it's not stupid, and it just makes you more special.

Ashley smiled, "thanks."

Spencer blushed as she looked away. She couldn't stand to look at Ashley another second without wanting to take her then and there.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she noticed how weird spencer was suddenly acting.

"I'm fine," Spencer managed to get out.

Ashley nodded as she took a sip of water.

"I should go," Spencer said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. "I have a lot of homework to do."

Ashley frowned, "oh okay well I will see you later."

Spencer nodded as she gave a Ashley a small wave and closed the door behind her. She didn't notice Madison in her car and pissed off look crossing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer slammed the door as she entered the house that has got to be the worst first day in the world. She was grateful her parents weren't home as she grabbed a soda from the fridge and flung herself down on the couch. She smiled when she thought about Chelsea and what a great friend she was to her the new girl, she grinned though when her mind wandered to Ashley. She thought about how beautiful she was and how great she looked on that cheerleading uniform. She was broken out of her naughty thoughts by a knock on the door. She set her coke down and went to answer it. "Ashley hi."

Ashley smiled as she gave Spencer a small wave, "my parents aren't home and Aiden's at practice so I was wondering if you wanted to hang?"

Spencer growled to herself at the mention of Aiden's name, "Sure come on in."

Ashley smiled as she walked pass her. "Nice house."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "its home. Can you get you something to drink?" she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm okay thanks," Ashley said as she followed her.

Spencer smiled as she took a seat at the table, Ashley followed suit.

"So I'm sorry about all the idiots at school today," Ashley said as she picked at the tablecloth.

Spencer frowned, "It's not your fault."

"I know but still, I will talk to everyone."

Spencer grinned, "Thanks."

Ashley smiled, "it's no trouble."

"So would you like to watch a movie?" Spencer asked as she stood up and headed back towards the living room.

Ashley laughed as she followed, "sure sounds great."

Spencer smiled as she set up Netflix she handed Ashley the remote, "you pick."

Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer flop down on the couch; she took a seat beside her and flipped through the movies, "Is A Nightmare on Elm Street okay? I love horror movies."

Spencer smiled, "I do too, I didn't peg you for a horror movie lover."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Carlin," Ashley said as she shot her a wink and started the movie up.

Spencer's heart stopped oh my god is she flirting with me? She thought to herself, of course not she's straight and has a boyfriend. Snap out of it Carlin.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked when she noticed Spencer seemed to be off somewhere else.

"I'm fine," Spencer lied as she focused on the movie.

Ashley just shrugged as she did the same.

They were well into their third movie when they heard the door open.

"Spencer honey?" Paula called out as she closed the door behind her.

"In here mom, Spencer called from the living room.

"Oh hi," Paula said as she noticed Ashley.

"Mom this is Ashley Davies, she lives next door." Spencer said as she shut the movie off.

Paula smiled as she shook Ashley's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Ashley smiled, "likewise."

"Well your father has to work late and Glen is still at practice so it looks like pizza tonight. Would you like to stay Ashley?" Paula asks.

Ashley smiled as she glanced at Spencer, "sure that would be great thanks."

Paula smiled, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice," Ashley said as she stood up to stretch.

Spencer's heart began to race at the amount of skin Ashley was showing. "She is," Spencer squeaked out.

Ashley gave her a weird look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Spencer blushed, "yeah totally fine."

"So Spencer cried the entire time," Paula said as she wiped her mouth.

Ashley laughed as she watched Spencer pout. "Aww you're so cute when you pout."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you told her that, I was like five."

Paula laughed, "It was adorable you never wanted me to leave."

"I do now," Spencer mumbled.

Paula and Ashley burst into laughter.

Spencer finally gave up and just stormed off.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked as she threw her plate away and washed her hands.

Paula laughed, "She will be fine she is just embarrassed."

Ashley nodded, "well I should go talk to her, thanks for dinner."

Paula smiled, "my pleasure."

Just as Ashley entered the living room her phone rang. "Baby hi. How was practice?"

Spencer was coming down the stairs when she heard Ashley's phone, she decided to eaves drop.

"I'm just at Spencer's house. Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

Spencer smiled at that, she moved closer so she could hear better.

"I miss you too, well why don't you come over then. Okay. I love you too. Bye." Ashley hung up her phone and began to look for Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer said as she finally made her presence known.

Ashley jumped, "Spencer hey, Aiden just called, so I gotta go. But maybe I could start giving you a ride to school so you don't have to get up so early for Glen's practice."

Spencer nodded, "thanks that would be great."

Ashley smiled as she headed towards the door, "great see you later then."

Spencer leaned her head against the door as she watched Ashley walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer paced around anxiously as she waited for Ashley to arrive; she jumped when she heard a light knock on the door. She practically ran towards the door to answer it.

"Hey," Ashley greeted her cheerfully as she handed Spencer a cup of coffee.

Spencer smiled as she took it, "thanks."

Ashley nodded as she watched Spencer close her front door.

"Ready for another day?" Ashley asked as they walked towards her car.

Spencer just laughed as she entered Ashley's car.

The ride to school was a quiet one and Spencer hated to admit she was a little disappointed, she was hoping to get to know Ashley better.

Ashley frowned as she pulled into the parking lot to see a very angry looking Madison waiting for her. "Great," she mumbled as she got out.

"What the hell is this?!" Madison screamed as she stared in disgust at Spencer.

Spencer tried to make herself invisible as Madison continued to stare her down.

Ashley just smirked, "it's called giving someone a ride."

Madison scoffed, "She is going to ruin your reputation."

Ashley just rolled her eyes, "do you hear yourself? You sound like a crazy person."

"Maybe I should go," Spencer said as she started to walk away.

Ashley grabbed her arm, "you don't have to go. Mads just grown up. I'm allowed to have other friends besides you."

Madison nodded, "I'm aware of that, but not loser ones."

Ashley threw her hands up in frustration, "you don't even know her."

Spencer smiled at Ashley for defending her honor.

Madison noticed but didn't comment.

"Look we have been best friends for years, but you are being crazy about whom I can and can't hang out with and I'm sick of it." Ashley shouted as she turned and stormed off towards the gym.

Spencer shook with fear as she was left alone with the fuming cheerleader. She's going to kill me, Spencer thought as Madison's eyes landed on her.

"I'm only going to tell you this once freak, stay the hell away from Ashley. You're not meant to be part of our world and if you chose to ignore my warning me and my girls with kick your ass till it's a brand new shape. Toodles," Madison called over her shoulder as she turned and walked towards the gym.

Spencer shivered as she watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mom making dinner.

Paula looked up when she heard Spencer sit down. "How was school sweetheart?"

Spencer shrugged, "it was okay."

Paula smiled, "kids being nasty?"

Spencer laughed, "Something like that."

Paula set down her spoon, "what's wrong?"

Spencer sighed "Nothing I'm fine."

Paula stared her down sternly.

"Okay fine I think I like Ashley as more than a friend."

"The girl who lives next door?" Paula asked as she glanced out the window.

Spencer nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetie," Paula said as she wrapped her up in a hug.

Spencer cried in her mom's shoulder, "she's such a great friend and I don't want to lose her."

Paula cupped Spencer's cheeks, "If she is such a great friend you being gay won't bother her one bit."

Spencer gave her mom a small smile.

"If I can't deal by god she can too!" Paula exclaimed dramatically causing Spencer to burst out in fits of laughter. "It will all work out dear."

Spencer smiled, thanks mom."

Paula nodded and turned back around to stir.

Spencer jumped when she felt her phone vibrate, "its Ashley!" she squealed as she ran out of the kitchen.

Paula chuckled as she watched her go.

"Hey," Spencer said causally as she answered.

"Hey what are you up too?" Ashley asked out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I was running a little late today so coach made me run laps," Ashley told her.

Spencer's mind suddenly went to images of Ashley all hot and sweaty, she grinned.

"Spencer are you still there?"

Spencer shook her head, "yeah sorry.'

Ashley laughed, "So I guess you missed my question then?"

Spencer blushed, "yeah I did sorry."

Ashley giggled, "I asked if you would you like to come to my practice?"

Spencer smiled but it faded quickly when she remembered Madison's warning.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer snapped out of her day dream, "yeah I'm fine sorry."

Ashley just laughed, "Well I hope you show." And with that she hung up the phone.

Spencer sighed as she threw her phone the couch. She wants you there Spencer so just go she thought as she made up her mind. "Mom I'm going out, be back later", she called as she headed out the door.

"Okay be careful!" Paula called back from the kitchen.

Spencer searched the field and was relieved to not see Madison there; she gave Ashley a small wave and went to sit in the stands.

"Mind if I join you?" A sweaty looking Aiden asked as he took a seat next to Spencer.

Spencer gave him a small smile as he took the seat next to her.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Aiden asked as they watched Ashley do a back flip.

Spencer nodded, "yeah she is."

Aiden smiled, "so I uhh gotta ask you something," he said nervously.

Spencer turned towards him, "okay."

"My friend Jay was wondering if you thought he was hot?" Aiden asked with a laugh. "Sorry he's too shy to ask you himself."

Spencer blushed as her eyes shot to Ashley, "Well he's not really my type."

"Oh?" Aiden seemed confused. "What is your type?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "well I'm gay."

Aiden's mouth dropped open as his eyes flashed to Ashley. He suddenly felt very uneasy about Spencer and Ashley's friendship. "I have to go," he said suddenly as he stood up.

Spencer watched him go with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't see Madison under the bleachers with a devilish grin across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley and Aiden were both lying in his bed cuddling, when Aiden suddenly sat up, "how well do you really know Spencer?" he asked as he looked down at Ashley.

Ashley smiled, "well we just met a few weeks ago. I don't know her whole life story."

Aiden laughed, "I know that, I just."

Ashley took his hand as she also sat up, "what is it?"

Aiden took a deep breath, "well I talked to her yesterday and."

"And what?"

"Well she's gay," Aiden said as he played with Ashley's fingers and avoided her eyes.

"Oh wow," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Aiden said as he finally made eye contact.

"I wonder why she never told me," Ashley wondered.

"No clue," Aiden said as he leaned over and began kissing Ashley's neck.

Ashley smiled as she arched her neck to give him better access.

"Mmmm you're so warm," Aiden mumbled against Ashley's neck.

Ashley grinned as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him in top of her. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and struggled with his belt.

Aiden sat up and pulled his belt off, he then removed his wife beater and crawled back on top of  
>Ashley. He began placing open mouth kisses all over her neck and chest.<p>

"Don't stop," Ashley moaned as she leaned up and pulled her shirt off.

Aiden reached down and began rubbing Ashley's woman hood through her jeans.

Ashley moaned as she tangled her hands in his hand a tugged, which only fueled him more.

Aiden leaned down and undid Ashley's pants, he pulled them down slowly enjoying the view of his girlfriend's legs, he threw the pants down behind him and kissed his way up Ashley's legs.

Ashley moaned as Aiden pressed open mouth kisses all over her toned stomach before making his way to her chest. She arched her back allowing him to slip off her bra and toss it behind him as he leaned down and bit and licked her nipples. "Oh God," Ashley moaned as she clutched the sheets.

Aiden sat up and pulled off his jeans tossing them blindly behind him.

"Do you have a condom?" Ashley asked as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

Aiden nodded as he headed towards the bathroom.

Ashley quickly reached down and pulled off her panties as she awaited his return.

Aiden returned with the condom and pulled off his boxers, Ashley watched with rapt attention as he slid it on.

She smirked as he crawled back on top of her, she gasped as their naked bodies touched. "I love you so much," she whispered.

He smiled as he kissed her gently, "I love you too," he whispered as he entered her.

Ashley moaned as he thrusted gently inside her. "Harder," she said as she clawed at his back.

Aiden began thrusting harder as he leaned down and kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Oh God, "Ashley cried out as she tugged at the sheets. "I'm so close."

Aiden grinned as he kissed her deeply and continued to thrust.

Ashley screamed his name as she came hard. "Aiden," she whispered as she cupped his face gently and kissed him with all she had. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey," Ashley said as she spotted Spencer sitting outside on her porch.

Spencer looked up and smiled, "hey."

"So what's new?" Ashley asked as she leaned against the pillar next to Spencer.

Spencer smiled, "not a thing to be honest.'

Ashley laughed, "So can I ask you something?"

Spencer nodded at the serious tone in Ashley's voice.

"It doesn't bother me at all I just heard that well," Ashley began babbling.

Spencer frowned, "Aiden told you I was gay huh?"

Ashley blushed, "don't be mad at him."

Spencer frowned.

"Really it doesn't change a thing.

Spencer looked up, "It doesn't?"

Ashley walked over and sat down next to her, "of course not. You're a really cool girl."

Spencer beamed, "thanks."

Ashley grinned, no problem. It's late I should go, see you tomorrow."

Spencer waved as she watched Ashley disappear into the darkness.


End file.
